See Hermione Run
by ThreeDollarBill
Summary: Hermione is used to running from her problems. When Ginny discovers Hermione's secret love for a certain someone, she convinces her to reveal that secret. What will Hermione do now that she can no longer run from her problems? FleurHermione. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I should really be working on my other story, but I couldn't help but chuck this out. This should be a short story, not a very long one.**

**Disclaimer: Everything's JKR's.**

_See Hermione Run_

Hermione was good at running away. Running away in the metaphorical sense, that is. She was extremely good at running from and avoiding her problems. She didn't avoid her school work, oh no. She would never dare to do that. She ran from her personal problems. It was almost an art for her, the way she did it so stealthily and gracefully. When she couldn't deal with things, she packed up her useful mental baggage and ran, ran, ran as fast as she could.

Hermione wished she could run now. She was in a room with Ginny, playing that horrendous game, Truth or Dare. Ginny had just asked a question that had been plaguing Hermione's mind for the past couple months. _Have you ever found yourself attracted to a _girl

Had she? She'd only spent the past couple months thinking about a certain girl. She'd only spent the past couple weeks at the Burrow staring at a certain girl. Hermione was sure that the object of her affection had noticed her drooly stares. God, why couldn't Hermione just like boys like rest of her girl friends?! Why did _she _ have to have feelings for that gorgeous, goddess of a woman? With her silvery hair, her icy blue eyes, how could Hermione _not _be entranced by her?!

"Uhh...errr" Hermione muttered.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. "Hermione? Oh my God!! You _have_, haven't you?!!"

Hermione blushed seven shades of red. Ginny jumped up and down on her bed. "This is so exciting!!"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Exciting? I don't think so." Hermione laid down and faced the wall. "It isn't the least bit exciting. I've been so troubled by this for the past couple months. It's...so difficult to face. I've just been running away from it."

Ginny stopped flailing about. She put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "'Mione." she said, her voice taking on a serious tone. "It's okay. It doesn't make you any less of a person, y'know."

Hermione turned around, smiling. "Thanks, Gin."

"So, Hermione, _who_ do you fancy, then?"

Hermione blushed again. "No one. Let's change the subject, shall we?" There she was, running again.

"C'mon 'Mione just spill it!"

"Fine! IfancyFleur." Hermione mumbled.

Ginny looked at Hermione in confusion. "What? Say that again."

"Fleur, I fancy Fleur." Hermione repeated in embarrassment.

Ginny leaned back onto her pillows with a smirk. "Knew it." she said in a singsong voice.

Shocked, Hermione stared at Ginny. "What do you mean??"

"'Mione, why d'you think I asked that question in the first place? I've noticed your displacement with reality lately, and I've noticed you staring at Fleur. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew too."

"WHAT?! Why..._how_ would she know?!"

Ginny looked at Hermione in disbelief. "Hermione, it's just _so_ utterly obvious by the way you stare at her."

Hermione's face reddened. "It is, isn't it?" she said weakly.

Ginny nodded sympathetically. "There is an easy remedy though."

Hermione stared blankly at Ginny. "Ginny, if it involves alcohol in any way, shape, or form-"

"'Mione! Is that really what you think of me?"

"-I'm in." Hermione laughed.

"Oh ha ha. Seriously, though. I know the perfect thing to do."

"What?" Hermione asked, leaning forward and anxious to hear what Ginny had to say.

"Tell her." Ginny smiled confidently.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "_Tell her?!_ TELL HER?! _That's _your big idea?! Gin, you have _really _gone off the deep end. There's is no way in bloody hell that I would _ever, EVER _ tell her that. For starters, I don't even know if she-"

Ginny held up her hand. "Hermione, shut up. Just listen. Fleur likes you, I mean, as a person. She'll respect you if you tell her."

Hermione gave Ginny a look of disgust. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, Gin. You just get your jollies from people making arses of themselves, don't you?"

Ginny laughed. "Course not, Hermione. I just..." Ginny's eyes twinkled. "I just think that you'd be surprised by her reaction."

"...R-really?" Hermione's eyes widened. "Y-you think she likes me too?"

"Hmm," Ginny held her chin in her hand. "I'm not completely sure. But I've seen her stare at you...weirdly. Or at least how _I _ would define weird. You'd probably define it as something-"

"Gin! Get to the point."

"Anyway, I just think you should tell her. Who knows what could become of it?"

"What about Bill?" Hermione questioned.

"What about him?"

"Gee, I dunno. Maybe the fact that he's engaged to Fleur?!"

"Oh. Oh that. Psh, that isn't gonna last long."

"What?! Why?" Hermione was beginning to see a small beacon of hope.

"Because. I know my brother. This is just a fling. I mean, for god's sake, they weren't even dating that long when he proposed. He's just entranced by her. He's the type to want to marry the first pretty girl who shows an interest in him. Don't even see him as competition."

"Uhh, but he _is_ competition. Wait a minute, why am I even talking like this?" Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "As if I actually have a chance with her. My god."

Ginny leaned into Hermione. "Hermione." she whispered. "Truth or Dare?"

Hermione groaned. "Oh please, Gin. Shut up already."

"No, seriously. Truth or Dare?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Truth."

Ginny frowned. "You suck. Okay, we'll just say that you picked dare. Now, I dare you-"

"GINNY!" Hermione exploded. "We are not discussing this anymore! I am not doing any stupid dare that you give me! Especially if it has to do with Fleur!"

Ginny looked taken aback. "Damn, 'Mione."

"Well, I'm sick talking about this. Stop giving me false hope."

"Hermione. I'm not giving you false hope. I honestly don't think that Bill is any real competition, and I honestly think I've noticed some stares that Fleur has given you. Really. Now, Truth or Dare?"

"Fine! Dare."

Ginny bit her lip, suppressing a grin. "Go tell Fleur about your feelings."

"Oh, _real _original Gin. _Real _original."

"Just go do it."

Much to her own surprise, Hermione got up and walked out the door. _Come on, Hermione. Just do it. Just do it. Get it off your chest. Stop running from things. _

Hermione walked slowly to Fleur's room. She kept chanting to herself. _Just do it. Just _do_ it. _She raised her hand, and knocked lightly on the door.

"_Oui_?" Fleur asked after she opened the door.

"Erm...um...c-could I...t-talk to you for a moment?" Hermione stuttered.

The French witch had never seen Hermione so jittery. "Of course 'ermione. Come in."

Hermione stood awkwardly in Fleur's room, and crossed her arms. "Er...I have..something to t-tell you."

"Alright." Fleur was confused by Hermione's behavior. The young witch was normally calm and collected. "Go on, 'ermione."

"This is...uh..Well, what I mean to say is..." Hermione coughed. "Imaybekindasortalikeyou." A horrified look came across her face, and she bolted out of the door.

This time, she was truly, literally running away.

**A/N: Well, I'm not sure how I feel about this story, but I think I'm going to keep going and chuck out maybe two or three more chapters. Let me know what you think of this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm starting to warm up to this ****fic****, so hopefully it'll show up in my writing. I want to thank ****Uschi**** for her heartwarming review. :)**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR.**

Hermione ran, stumbling through the various weeds and branches in the woods. She had taken off; ran as fast as she could away from the Burrow. Away from Fleur. _How could I be so _stupid?! _That was, without a doubt, the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life!_

She threw herself down onto the ground and yelled into it. "Why, why, why did I do that?! _Why_ did I listen to Ginny? God, I'm so _stupid_!!"

After around a half an hour of moping on the ground and feeling sorry for herself, Hermione picked herself up and apparated back to the Burrow.

She darted quickly through the house so as to avoid Fleur. She opened and slammed shut Ginny's door, breathing heavily. Ginny immediately perked up and threw down her copy of a Quidditch magazine.

"So, how did it go Hermione?!" Ginny bounced up and down.

Hermione threw Ginny a look of despair. "How do you think it went, Ginny?"

Ginny thumped onto her bed. She sighed. "That bad, huh?"

"I think so. I just...sort of mumbled to her that I liked her, then ran like hell."

"Well, 'Mione! So there's a chance that she doesn't even know what you said?"

Hermione nodded. "And I'd like to keep it that way."

"No! Hermione, no! You can't let this elephant keep sitting on your chest. You have to push the bastard _off_!!"

"Ginny," Hermione said, beginning to grow annoyed with her friend, "I'm not going to go through the embarrassment of telling her again!"

"_Telling_ her? Hermione, all you did was mumble at her, ran like an idiot, and just basically made a complete fool of yourself."

"Shut up, Gin. This discussion is over."

Ginny bit her lip, deep in thought. If Hermione wasn't going to do anything about this, then Ginny sure as hell _was_ going to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire household was crowded around the dinner table, enjoying some of Mrs. Weasley's roast beef and potatoes. Ginny had specially chosen her seat that night, and she was sitting next to none other than Fleur. Hermione, wary of Ginny, was giving her the evil eye the entire dinner. _I don't know what Ginny's up to, but she better not say anything to Fleur_. _I'll kill her, I swear._

Halfway through dinner, Fleur stood up. "If you would all excuse me, zat would be wonderful. I 'ave somezing zat I need to attend to."

A few moments later, Ginny also stood up and excused herself. It didn't matter that she went the complete opposite way that Fleur went, Hermione was sure that Ginny was up to something. She too, stood up and quickly excused herself, much to the bewilderment of the Weasleys and Harry.

She ran angrily all around the house, trying to locate Ginny. Much to her chagrin, she could not find the redhead nor the beautiful French witch.

"What is it zat you want, Ginny?" Fleur asked, immensely confused from all of the day's odd happenings. She was in the attic, with the youngest Weasley child, and she had no idea what she was doing there.

Ginny sighed as she paced back and forth. "Where do I begin, Fleur? There's someone, someone you know...but kind of don't know because you haven't really talked to them yet, but you know of their existence-"

Fleur held up her hand. "Please, Ginny. You are confusing me. Just say it."

"Look, Fleur. Can I be completely honest with you?" Ginny asked. Fleur nodded. "I don't think you and my brother are doing so hot. And I'm right, aren't I?"

Fleur hesitated, then nodded. "_Oui_."

"And there's someone else you fancy, am I right about that?"

"Ginny. Please, just get to ze point. I am growing tired of zis."

"Okay. All cards on the table. You fancy Hermione, don't you?"

Fleur stared in disbelief at Ginny. "_ermione_? You zink zat I fancy _ermione_?!" her laugh echoed throughout the attic. "Oh my, Ginny. _Non__, non_. I do not fancy Ms. Granger. You are very much mistaken."

Ginny's eyes widened. "But...but. I've seen the stares you given her. There are so many _signs,_ Fleur! You have to like her!"

Fleur shook her head. "I am sorry, Ginny. I do not 'ave feelings for 'ermione. Are we done 'ere, now?"

Ginny nodded. She sat down on the floor and held her head in her hands. _Mione's__gonna__ kill me_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny glanced around quickly, then darted into her room. _Phew. I managed to avoid __Hermi__-_

"Ginny Weasley!!" Hermione stalked up to her friend, anger written all over her face. "_What did you say to Fleur?!_ WHAT did you do?!"

Ginny blushed sheepishly. "N-nothing, Hermione. I haven't said one word to her all day."

"Don't lie to me, Ginny. I know when you are."

Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Fine. So maybe I did talk to her. But I never said that you were the topic." Hermione glared fiercely at Ginny. "...but I never said that you weren't."

"WHAT did you say to her?" Hermione crossed her arms and kept up her glare.

Ginny averted her eyes to the floor. "I asked her if she had feelings for you."

Hermione stood gaping at Ginny, her mouth open. "You _what_?!"

"At least I didn't come right out and say that you _liked _her."

"You just as well may have! Ginny, I can't believe you! How am I ever supposed to look her in the face again?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'm really sorry, 'Mione. I thought for sure that she had feelings for you." Ginny looked at the ground, filled with shame.

_So she doesn't have feelings for me_, Hermione's heart sank. "I'm going to go find Harry and Ron, see you later." she said stiffly, then walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fleur paced around the room nervously. How had the young Weasley girl guessed her secret? Fleur was sure that she had kept the staring at Hermione to a minimum. What other signs had Ginny picked up on? She chewed her perfectly manicured fingernails fretfully. Would Ginny figure out that Fleur had merely lied to her about her feelings for Hermione?

_Maybe I should just tell '__ermione__ow__ I feel. _Fleur pondered this for a moment. If Ginny had asked Fleur about her feelings for Hermione, then maybe that meant that Hermione had feelings for her too! Fleur's spirits lifted slightly at this thought. _I'll go find her right now_.

Fleur walked out of her room and ran right into something. She fell to the floor and was momentarily stunned. "Ow." she said simply. She blushed profusely when she saw what it was that she ran into. Or rather, _who_ it was that she ran into. "'ermione! I am so sorry." she pulled herself up and aided Hermione in doing the same.

Hermione stared at Fleur, positively terrified. Would the French witch bring up what Ginny had said? "S'okay F-fleur. Don't w-worry about it." Hermione stuttered. She bit her lip, then whirled around and started walking back up the stairs.

"'ermione! Wait! Please do not leave yet. I 'ave somezing zat I wish to speak with you about."

Hermione's faced paled. "Uhhhh...I'm sorry Fleur, but I'm pretty busy. I've got...some summer schoolwork to get going on. See you later!" Hermione tried to go back upstairs again, but Fleur grabbed her by her arm.

"Please 'ermione." her eyes softened. "It is very important."

Hermione resolve melted when she saw Fleur's beautiful eyes stare directly into her own. "Okay." she whispered.

Fleur smiled. "Good. Come, we will take a walk outside."

When they were a considerable distance away from the house, Fleur turned to Hermione and took her hand. Hermione trembled. "Relax, 'ermione. I am not going to bite." Fleur smiled.

_Oh, if only..._Hermione thought. "It's just...kind of chilly out."

Fleur gave Hermione a puzzled look. "But it is summer."

Hermione laughed unnaturally. "Ohh, haha, just a...just a joke. Heh."

"Right." Fleur took Hermione's other hand as well. " As I said, I 'ave somezing important zat I need to tell you."

"Okay. What is it?" Hermione thought that she would die of happiness while Fleur was holding her hands.

"It is about what Ginny asked me."

_Oh god, oh no_, thought Hermione. "Look, I'm sorry about what she said. She's been acting a little weird lately and-"

"'ermione. Please, just let me finish." Fleur took a deep breath. "I may 'ave led Ginny astray. I lied to 'er. I actually... I 'ave feelings for you."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Wha..."

Summoning all her courage, Fleur tilted her head and met Hermione's lips with her own. Hermione moaned in surprise and kissed her back.

After a few moments, Fleur pulled away. "Well, 'ermione. I presume zat you 'ave feelings for me as well?" Fleur asked with a smile.

Hermione stood there, breathing heavily, unable to believe what had just happened. "I..." Hermione glanced around quickly, turned, and ran.

Fleur stood there, dumbfounded, as she watched the girl of her dreams sprint away from her.

**A/N: ****Yay****, I really like this story now. Hopefully an update will come soon!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've been on an updating roll lately.**

Hermione sprinted up the stairs and threw herself into Ginny's room. She panted heavily. "I...just...Fleur...holy shit..."

"Whoa, whoa. Hermione, breathe. What happened?" Ginny leaned towards Hermione, anxious to hear.

Hermione clutched her side and waited until her breathing returned to normal. "I just _kissed _Fleur! FLEUR!!"

Ginny stared at Hermione, dumbfounded. "Oh my god..." Ginny jumped up and down. "This is so _exciting! _Oh my god! Your first lesbian kiss!!" she threw her arms around her best friend.

Hermione smiled, bliss filling her up. She wrapped her arms around Ginny and the two danced around merrily.

"So what happened after you kissed?" Ginny asked several moments later, as they lay panting on Ginny's bed..

Hermione's smile fell. "Oh...shit. Oh no! Oh, Ginny!" Hermione threw herself to the floor and wailed. "I ran! Oh my god! How could I have been so _stupid_?!"

"You _ran_? Hermione, are you daft?! She kissed you, and you thanked her by running?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

Tears leaked out of Hermione's eyes. "I know! I know! I have to make it right! I have to go tell her how I feel." Hermione darted out of the room, the surge of adrenaline giving her courage.

Ginny shook her head. "Lesbians..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione ran speedily down the stairs and over to Fleur's room. She knocked on the door impatiently while tapping her foot. "Fleur? Fleur! Open up please!"

The door cracked a little. "What do you want 'ermione?"

"I just...I just..." Hermione faltered.

"Please, 'ermione!" Fleur snapped. "I am too busy for your nonsense!" Fleur slammed the door shut.

Hermione stood there, speechless. She began to choke on her tears. "F-fleur, please. Please i-it's really imp-portant." she hoped and prayed that Fleur would reopen the door.

The door opened just a smidgen, and Hermione could see one of Fleur's magnificent ice-blue eyes staring back at her. Fleur sighed and opened the door. "Fine. What is it?"

Hermione was lost in her gaze at Fleur. Her eyes ran lazily up Fleur's feature. Her platinum blonde hair, and her icy blue eyes enraptured Hermione totally.

Fleur stared at Hermione. _Is she looking at me?_, Fleur wondered. She too couldn't help herself from staring at the other girl's amazing (in her opinion at least) features.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked, snapping Fleur out of her stupor.

"_Oui_?"

"I...I..." Why couldn't she get the damn words out?! Never mind words, actions have always spoken louder. Hermione summoned up all her courage, tenderly grabbed Fleur's head, and kissed her passionately. Right there in the middle of the Burrow. Hermione didn't care. All that mattered was Fleur. And her lips. After a few moments Hermione released Fleur and stared at her, terrified.

Fleur took a deep breath and smiled at Hermione. "Come 'ere, 'ermione." Fleur beckoned Hermione into her room. Hermione took one step forward, and hesitated. Impatient, Fleur grabbed Hermione by her collar and wrenched her into the room. Fleur pushed Hermione up against the wall and kissed her ravenously.

"F-Fleur." Hermione managed to spill out a few minutes later.

Fleur pulled away, breathing heavily. "_Oui_,Ms. Granger?" Fleur smiled, flashing her white teeth at Hermione.

Hermione bit her lip. She took a deep breath. "That was...amazing. _You _are amazing. I can't...you make...you make me feel giddy."

Fleur laughed softly and took Hermione's hands. "_Non, non_. It is _you_ who are amazing, 'ermione. _Ma chérie_..." Fleur leaned closer into Hermione. "I 'ave fallen completely 'ead over 'eels for you." Fleur kissed Hermione softly.

Hermione melted. All her dreams were coming true. "I-I've had these feelings for you...for so long. I'm so...so..."

Fleur smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Usually you are so articulate, 'ermione. Do I really leave you so speechless?"

Hermione nodded weakly. "Fleur..." Hermione trailed off. "I'm..." she looked positively petrified.

Fleur gazed at Hermione worriedly. "What is it, 'ermione? You look whiter zan a ghost."

Hermione's breathing became erratic. "I'm just...so..._scared_."

Fleur smiled warmly. "Everyzing will be alright, 'ermione." she nuzzled Hermione's neck. "All new experiences are scary, but we will get through zis, you and I."

Warm relief spread from Hermione's head to the tips of her stories. A thought occurred to her, and she bolted from the room, excitement filling her up.

Fleur stared after Hermione, confusion written all over her face. Was the English witch _ever _going to stop running from her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione opened the door to Ginny's room and danced all around. "I just kissed Fleur again!"

Ginny smiled, happy that her best friend was happy. "What was it like?"

Hermione leaned against the wall and slid down it. "Mmm...like kissing silk. Only you know, thick silk. And, oh god, it was...wonderful."

"So are you guys official?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Uh...I left before she could ask.Shit." Hermione jumped up and squeezed Ginny's hands. "Wish me luck! I'm going to go ask out the most beautiful girl in the world!!"

Hermione skipped happily down the stairs and into Fleur's room. Upon her entering, Fleur jumped up. Hermione held up her hand. "Fleur, wait. Sorry I left without saying anything. I want to ask you a question."

Fleur looked at Hermione. "So you didn't leave again because you were scared?"

"Oh, _no_, no. Sorry. Sometimes I just...run off like that."

"So I 'ave noticed."

Hermione blushed. "Well, I wanted to ask you something."

Fleur nodded. "Go on. Ask me."

Hermione grasped both of Fleur's smooth, soft hands. "Fleur Delacour, will you be my girlfriend?"

Fleur looked at Hermione, unable to believe what she just heard. "I..er..well..see zis is..I.." Fleur sputtered.

Hermione looked at Fleur, confused by her stuttering. "I thought...I thought that you liked me." A look of horror crossed her face. "Oh my god...I misunderstood everything." She turned towards the door.

"No, 'ermione. _No_, listen. I 'ave feelings for you. You just, surprised me, zat is all. Of course I want to be with you. I 'ave only just finished with Bill, so I 'ave to move out of 'ere soon. Will you 'elp me find a place, darling?"

Hermione beamed. "Of course, Fleur. You're still staying in England, right?"

Fleur nodded. She took Hermione's hand and they walked towards the door. "Let's start a new adventure, you and I. Shall we?"

Hermione felt her heart melting. "Yes, Fleur." she breathed. She leaned towards Fleur and gave her a soft little kiss on her mouth. Hermione made a mental note to thank Ginny later. Without her, Hermione never would've admitted her feelings to the beautiful French veela. Hermione no longer felt as if she head to run, literally or figuratively. She felt like staying put in life.

THE END!!!

**A/N: Sorry if you were expecting more, but really, this was meant to be a shorter story. Hope you liked it!!**


End file.
